


Waking up Together

by AmaterasuOfTheSun



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bedroom, Domestic Fluff, Living Together, Loneliness, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kravitz likes to watch taako sleeping, kravitz works a lot and taako does like it, past trauma, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaterasuOfTheSun/pseuds/AmaterasuOfTheSun
Summary: “How did you sleep?”“Better with you here.”Taako is relieved that Kravitz is home, and Kravitz is a little worried about his boyfriend.





	Waking up Together

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just gotta write some domestic fluff.

It went without saying, Taako thought highly of himself. Of course he did. He was Taako, from TV. Anyone would be lucky to have him. Still, when he opened his eyes in the morning, sunlight streaming through the velvet curtain, to find a pair of golden eyes staring back at him, he felt lucky. 

“Morning, Love.” 

“Mhmm,” Taako yawned lazily. 

 

He’d found it a little weird the first time, when he woke up in the middle of the night for a glass of water to find Kravitz’s bright, unblinking, eyes staring at him intently. After Taako expressed his discontent, (“What the fuck, my man! You trying to give cha’ boy a heart attack? God, you gave me the heebie-jeebies!”) Kravitz explained that the Raven Queen’s Reapers did not require sleep, and that he prefered to stay awake and watch his beautiful boyfriend sleeping. 

Taako then had muttered something to himself (“I mean, I know Taako is in high demand, but give me a little warning next time--can’t even  _ sleep  _ in peace any more, go figures.”) but then he snuggled back into the covers, begrudgingly content.

Now, Kravitz’s eyes were the first thing Taako looked for when he woke. Like golden pools, they were something of a security blanket for him. A reminder that the loneliness he’d felt for so long was no longer relevant, that he wasn’t alone anymore.

 

“How did you sleep?” 

“Better with you here.” Frankly, Taako didn’t  _ love  _ that his boyfriend was the grim reaper. Like, it was pretty hot and all, and uh, cold hands had definitely grown on him, but it was a job that required a lot of Kravitz’s time and Taako wasn’t really one to share. As an emissary of Istus, Taako did have the occasional task that might leave him absent for a few days, but Kravitz worked more often than not. Time waits for no man, and it seemed, Death wouldn’t either. Not even when said man was an extremely attractive, magical cook, flip wizard extraordinaire, who also, I don’t know, saved the goddamn  _ world _ in his spare time.

“Was everything… alright while I was gone?” Kravitz’s question was tentative, and his voice was soft.

“Yeah, don’t worry so much. Cha’ boy can take care of himself.” Taako smiled, but it was strained. He was putting up a front, and Kravitz knew it. 

 

Taako always had nightmares on the days that he slept alone. The dreams where about every mistake he’d made in his life, every time his friends and family left him. What if the Day of Story and Song hadn’t gone so well? What if he had never gotten Lup out of that umbrella?

No matter what horrific situation he dreamt of,  he always ended up alone. He hated the way his stomach sunk when he woke up and no one was there to comfort him. Any one of the seven birds could settle those fears. Lup or Barold might make him some tea. Even the Boner Squad would crack jokes until he cheered up. When Kravitz was with him, Taako rarely even had the dreams in the first place.

 

“I’m glad you’re back,” Taako added, a purposeful after thought. 

Kravitz smiled. “Do you want me to go make some coffee? I know I have a bad track record, but I think I’d be able to handle some toast as well…”

“Yeah, I don’t think so! Today you’re getting the Taako Special, my man. Three types of eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, some blanched greens, orange slices, yogurt, granola, potatoes, and anything else your pretty head can think of. Stay here, it should be done in five.” 

Flipping off the covers, the elf went to get out of bed, but Kravitz quickly captured his mouth in a freezing kiss. Taako relaxed into it, and when his reaper finally pulled away, a goofy smile stretched across his face. 

“I missed you,” Kravitz muttered.

Grabbing Kravitz’s t-shirt, Taako pulled him close, his slack-jawed smile stretching into a smirk.  “You know what, Bone Daddy? Let’s make that ten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting feedback, so please don't be afraid to tell me what you thought!


End file.
